Myths and Legends
by Abusora
Summary: About Pokemon Myths and legends.


The big race

Long ago when humans were extinct.

This is about are eeveelutions, my names Eli.

If you don't know this, there was only 1 eeveelution, Eeveeon. The only eeveelution. Life was hard but life was full of surprises.

It all started in my home in a mountain.

"Eli it's time to eat!"

Yelled my mom.

I woke up and got up. I walked to the other side of the cave to see my parents, and my bro and sis.

Fli, and Shi.

We ate breakfast and went out of the cave and went to our family lake. Lake dive.

"Hey children we got something to tell you." Yelled dad.

We rearranged are bobys towards them.

"Children it's time to leave us and live your life."

"Yay I can race!" I said happily.

Shi frowned as well as an Fli.

I started to run but my father stopped me.

"Remember all parents choose their children's life..."

Fli and Shi swapped faces with me.

"Fli you will be a forest guard, Shi you will be working with the Water creature, and you Eli will work in the mines."

"No I won't, I refuse." I started to run.

I then ran through a forest and I accidently rammed into someone back.

"Oh i'm sorryy..."

The creature turned around and I recognized it as the racing champion Arcanine.

"where you going my little fella." he said cheerfully.

"I'm gonna join the race." I mumbled.

"Oh I am too what a coincidence do you wanna race there?"

"Sorry i'm not fast." I frowned.

"Aww nonsense hop on."

I jumped on and he ran.

I don't know where we're going because he was moving so fast.

He stopped at the starting line and I jumped off. Thunderstorms started happening.

I looked around to see quite famous creatures.

Star the staraptor, Rapidash the fire safety gal, Luxray the amazing, and Serperior the vast.

A Expaloud yelled "Hey you Eevee, get off the course you're not Registered. "

"Sven segister him seal be smy svartner. " said the Serperior.

The Expaloud backed off.

"Starting i goo." yelled the Expaloud.

All of us took off.

We ran for a long time, I eventually fell from exhaustion.

Then the Serperior stopped and backed up, and he put me on his back. "We can be friends now enjoy the race."

I blacked out.

"I svill svinish the race for us." said Serperior.

We eventually reached a mountain, me right on Arcanines side.

We got halfway up the mountain.

Arcanine turned his head.

"I hate that brat anyway."

Arcanine vumped svme.

"Sey vhat are you doing?" I said angrily.

"I hate competitors including, me myself losing." He said meanly.

He rammed us off the mountain.

My vision went black.

In Eli's mind

"Grrr he killed Serperior, and me."

"Why did he do it?"

At the finish line. I won the race.

I smiled and collected the trophy.

2 eeveeons and 2 eevees walked in front of me.

"Racer why did you take my son to the race."

"He wanted to but I think he fell off the mountain." said arcanine.

"Nooooo" yelled the parents. The two Eevees cried.

A week later… Thunderstorms has been appearing every so often.

At the starting line.

All the older contestants lined up besides the 2 dead creatures. The Eevee family has started watching the races. Lightning flashed on the starting line and a creature appeared. It looked like a bigger Eevee with electric yellow pins and pretty rainbow eyes.

"Think i'm unqualified now Expaloud." said the electric being.

"On your marks, get set, go!" They all bolted.

"Hey now you think your faster than all, then let's make a deal. If I win show me to the Serperior's den, but if you win you can rest assured." the Electric creature said to Arcanine.

The Arcanine smiled, and dealed.

Cocky as Arcanine is hey sas full of confidence, but theres 1 thing Arcanine couldn't stop… Fear.

The electric creature seemed to mess with Arcanine.

"What are you?" Arcanine said.

"I'm a Jolteon."

Jolteon passed through the finish line. The Arcanine frowned ,and showed Jolteon the way to a den.

Jolteon spotted eggs and took it. Arcanine vanished from the den.

Jolteon continued life with the eggs.

Stories over, I will make more myths or legends.


End file.
